shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Takeo Hiroki/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Hiroki is unarguably an extremely powerful and strong fighter with immense potential. He proved his strength against one of the strongest pirates in the world, such as Whitebeard, Blackbeard or Tyson M. Dragon and despite losing all those fights, he made them acknowledge him as a strong fighter. Hiroki is considered by many to be a great warrior, despite his lack of discipline and chaotic way of fighting in desperate situations. That is mostly because his father was a known warrior, who named his son after him, believing that Hiroki is going to become a great warrior one day. He has shown to intimidate his enemies easily, being the only man able to tame the beast wolf, Kiba, who became his pet. Due to his habit of literally biting his opponents to death, Hiroki's name alone is able to provoke panic and chaos. Senses Because he grew up in the forest with animals since he was a kid, Hiroki started acting like an animal himself until his senses were also increased to the level of those of an animal. Hiroki is able to see very clearly even during the night, he is able to smell persons that are far away from him, and also recognize different smells. His hearing increased as well, but so far, he didn’t use it for anything specific. Strength Hiroki possesses superhuman strength. He proved this in many situations, when he effortlessly punched a giant, defeating him. He has also shown to be able to uproot trees and break through walls and fortress gates and has a punch feared even by the strongest man in the world, Whitebeard. He has also shown to be able to lift a rock that was the size of a giant and throw it with ease, in order to provoke Tyson to fight him. The sign of his strength was also shown to be able to punch through solid steel, when he was able to break the cannons of a group of marines with simple punches. Due to growing up with animals, he is also shown to be a brute, unable to control his strength even in situations when he wants to, that was shown when he tried to fix a necklace from his dad, but ended up breaking it into pieces. Speed Hiroki's speed has been shown to easily exceed that of any normal human. He has also been shown to be faster than any normal land or water animal. Due to the momentum he can accumulate when he runs, added with his incredible strength, he is able to cross great distances with a single jump, sometimes creating the illusion he is flying. Whitebeard commented that he can reach the tops of tall cliffs with a single leap. As seen in most of his fights, Hiroki can move fast enough that he appears to regular humans as nothing more than a brief, indistinct red blur and can apparently move fast enough to run over water. Stamina Hiroki's stamina likewise far exceeds human standards, possibly derived from the fact that he was forced to travel for weeks with the animals he was living with. He is shown to be able to run vast distances at great speeds and is often seen complaining how his wolf companion always slows him down by needing to rest so much every day. He is also able to endure a great deal of physical pain, as was demonstrated in his fights with Whitebeard and Blackbeard when he fought even after getting hit by some of their strongest techniques. Although he does not like getting hit anymore than anyone else does, he sometimes uses, as he puts it, the ability to "take a punch" in order to wait for an opening that he can most effectively strike back to win a fight. Endurance Hiroki's physique is capable of taking a lot of damage, more than the average human, or even most humans. He appears unaffected by severe blunt force trauma, able to withstand a direct blow from a wooden log that broke on contact, and unfazed by the impact of being thrown hard enough to shatter solid rock. He also possesses tremendous resistance to sharp weapons, able to withstand attacks that slice through trees. Hiroki has also shown to be immune to diseases, poisons, and gases that can paralyze or kill both humans and other normal creatures. This comes from the fact that while he was a kid, he ate different poisonous plants that almost killed him more than once, which helped at increasing his immunity considerably by getting used to them. Regeneration When injured, Hiroki heals far more rapidly than a human, so much that attacks powerful enough to severely injure him are rarely, if ever, fatal, as they would be to humans if they sustained an equivalent injury. He has also recovered from numerous serious injuries, like being stabbed in the chest with a sword which he states would of killed any normal human ,yet it was healed with no trace of a scar. Hiroki has also had a large fist-sized hole punched through his gut from Whitebeard. Similarly, it seems that his internal physiology is significantly different from a normal human's, considering that he has been able to get up and fight despite having suffered injuries that should have resulted in his spine being severed, heart shredded, and lungs destroyed had he been built anything like a human - occasionally all at the same time. Long Arm Karate Hiroki is able to use a few abilities of the Long Arm Karate. He learned the basics of it while watching the absolute master of this martial art, the Long Arm Pirates captain, Amaru, during a fight. Hiroki was not able to master it since it created for the members of the Long Arm Tribe. The Long Arm Karate is what awakened Hiroki's human side, since it's based on harmonizing the user's soul with everything around, even the non-living things. So far, Hiroki has shown to be capable of harmonizing his soul with the air, in order to make his body float or fly short distances and also for offensive purposes, being able to create strong air currents, waves, blasts or whirlwinds. He was also able to harmonize his soul with the water, being able to walk over water. Rokushiki Hiroki has almost completed the mastery of Rokushiki, having used at least one or more moves from each form, but being unable to use the ultimate technique, the Rokougan. He was shown mostly using Rankyaku, Soru and Tekkai in battle, and occasionally using Geppo, Shigan and Kami-e. He trained alone to master Rokushiki, but his intentions of learning it came when he was a kid, after seeing the leader of CP0, Suzuki, fighting Masato, a powerful Marine soldier. Gōjū-ryū Hiroki mastered the martial art called Gōjū-ryū which involves a combination of hard and soft techniques. Go, which means hard, refers to closed hand techniques or straight linear attacks; Ju, which means soft, refers to open hand techniques and circular movements. Gōjū-ryū incorporates both circular and linear movements into its curriculum, combining hard striking attacks such as kicks and close hand punches with softer open hand circular techniques for attacking, blocking, and controlling the opponent, including locks, grappling, take downs and throws. Hiroki only uses this style in desperate situations, being one of the powers that make him really strong. He used it against strong opponents like Blackbeard, Tyson or Fon and forced the latter surrender with it. Swordsmanship Hiroki is a very powerful swordsman and is usually seen carrying a sword with him, even though he rarely uses it in battle. The sword was given to him by his father since he was a little kid, and no matter where he goes, Hiroki takes it with him and takes care of it. In his fight with Whitebeard, a quake from the Yonko destroyed the hilt of the sword, but the blade remain unaffected. Whitebeard noted that the sword might be one of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono. Later, Shiryu confirmed it in his short confrontation with Hiroki. Even though Hiroki is not famous as a swordsman, it seems this is his main power, since he only draws his sword against those who he considers as worth it, mostly because he doesn't want to get his sword covered in anyone's blood. Hiroki is able to use his sword for various attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. Fon commented that Hiroki is able to cut through anything. Category:Zoro-san Category:Character Subpages